Animalism
by Black Velvet Poison
Summary: Having a mean day. The target: Sasuke. Unedited.


**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

He felt invigorated.

A steady thrum of power coursed through his veins; a burning, hot red energy dripping from his every pore. He was drunk off it, swaying where he stood, eyes rolling back with every delicious tremor of pain and power that rolled up his spine. His tongue rolled over his teeth, breathing uneven, every muscle in his body contracting and releasing. He groaned at the utterly orgasmic feeling, completely ignoring the angry, disgusted eyes that watched him.

His heavy eyes finally focused though, and now he was watching back.

Watching the hate steadily increase. Watching his captive claw at the hand around his throat. Watching the desperation start to bubble beneath all that rage.

Ooh. He shivered again, hissing through his teeth at the feeling. He could get turned on by all of this.

"Mm… Sasuke…" He crooned it, voice deep and scratchy; a growling purr.

The fury in those depthless black eyes would have killed him if it could. As it was, his own deep red only stared back casually; smoky and dark. Sasuke increased his efforts to escape, but Naruto just kept him there - a hand around Sasuke's throat, claw tips pricking at a pale neck, pinning him - suspended - against the rock wall.

"… _Sasuke… Sasuke… Sasuke…_"

Naruto sucked in another breath through his teeth, leaning forward to carefully lick a line of blood from the bottom of Sasuke's chin to the corner of his mouth. He purred as he did it, deriving pleasure from the infuriated jerk of the captive's head. He licked his fangs again.

"You have _no_ idea how much I want to _kill_ you."

His free hand oh-so-tenderly traced its way down the side of Sasuke's face. The avenger was pissed, he could clearly see that. He would have said something, Naruto knew, if only the blonde had not ripped out his voice box earlier on in the fight in a fit of rage. The fox's chakra had cauterized it immediately, of course. It wouldn't be fun if Sasuke died so soon in the game. It was time-out right now, but the game would restart soon enough. For now, Naruto kept Sasuke completely immobilized against the cliff wall.

"_Rip_ you open and _eat_ you. All that wonderful power will surely be delicious."

Now Sasuke looked horrified, his struggling increasing tenfold. Naruto purred again; his blood pumping quickly through his veins. He was getting excited and drunk off of the fear.

He was not careful when he removed his hand from Sasuke's neck, letting him fall the few inches to his feet; and he definitely was not careful when he slammed his fist into that pretty little face. He distinctly heard and felt the crack of Sasuke's nose breaking and laughed at the brunette's desperate fire technique. Sasuke was serious now. There was no more playing around; he had unlocked his curse seal, the gray, ugly looking wings unfurling from his back.

Naruto easily skirted out of the way, laughing cruelly at the avenger. Such a stupid little person. A stupid, pathetic little mortal.

Blood flowed like a fountain down Sasuke's face and Naruto knew it must have been painful, but it didn't stop the Uchiha from powering up a Chidori. The ball of crackling electricity glowing black and purple instead of its usual wild blue and white.

Naruto smiled, flashing sharp teeth, and powered up a rasengan; his own attack a scorching red instead of cool blue.

"Now this does bring back memories." He commented absently, "Except this time I won't go easy on you."

They were blurs for a moment as they bothe charged at each other, then their attacks collided. The energies mixed and mingled for a good five seconds before they exploded, sending out massive shockwaves and throwing the two back and away from each other.

Naruto was up first. He was tired of this game now. The Uchiha wasn't fun anymore; the difference in their power was obvious to the blonde.

He was before Sasuke just as the brunette had found steady purchase on his feet. The blonde wasted no time in plunging his hand forward, right through Sasuke's chest and just as quickly pulling the heart from the body.

Sasuke stared at him for a moment, uncomprehending. The shock kept him from feeling pain and from really processing what was happening. All he could do was watch Naruto plunge his teeth into the still beating organ; blood squirting profusely out of it.

Then Sasuke was crumpling to the floor; dead.

Naruto smiled, bloody and satisfied.

Then he ate him.


End file.
